unordinaryfandomcom-20200222-history
Seraphina/Relationships
|bordercolor = Black |textcolor = #000 |alttextcolor = #FFF |height = 2.3 |tab1=Overview |tab2=Season 1 |tab3=Season 2 |tab4=Relationships |tab5=Gallery}}---- Family Narisa At one point, Seraphina was the pride and joy of her mother, but that changed after she befriended John and began to change her attitude due to the latter's influence. Seraphina's mother tends to want her daughter to be the best and does not tolerate her current behavior, comparing her to her "failure" of a sister, Leilah. She was deeply shocked when her daughter showed to have the backbone to stand up against her, and forced her into listening to the former's demands. She is unaware of Seraphina's powers being lost. Leilah Leilah is Seraphina's sister. While their interactions have yet to be seen, Seraphina appears to care for her sister and was saddened when she ran away from home, leaving her behind. Unlike her mother, she does not appear view Leilah as a failure, even claiming to understand why she ran away after returning home and once again being showered with expectations. Wellston Private High School John .]] John is Seraphina's closest friend at Wellston as well as her source of inspiration. Though the discrepancy between their levels would prevent such a friendship, John and Seraphina share a genuine relationship, with both members caring for each other's well-being. By hanging out with John, Seraphina began to understand the ideologies of Unordinary and even admire the Cripple for his optimism and positive mindset, despite the odds being clearly against him. After losing her ability, Seraphina continues to look up to John and admires his strength. However, unknown to her, John's biggest fear is to have his best friend reject him and call him "Monster" once she finds out about his dark past and secret ability. She has come close to discovering his secret several times, but she trusts John to the point of never questioning the lies and half-truths he tells to excuse any behavior of his that's strange for a cripple. When Arlo tells her John is the Joker, she initially dismisses the idea, but begins to notice the plausibility of the claim. She believes John when he denies it, but realizes the truth upon watching the Joker fight and recognizing his fighting style. The discovery leaves her devastated and angry, unable to determine who the real John is. She begins deliberately avoiding him, and finds herself questioning everything he taught her. Elaine Elaine is Seraphina's roommate at the Wellston Dormitories. While Elaine does legitimately care for Seraphina, the real reason why she is her roommate is to keep an eye out, on Arlo's behalf, for any suspicious behavior. Elaine is also extremely intolerant of Seraphina having any associations with John and their newly-developed closeness has put a strain on Seraphina's relationship with her. However, despite Seraphina's loss of ability, Elaine continues to show concern for her roommate, despite her new status as a cripple. Especially, when Seraphina found out the truth regarding John's status, Elaine admits her knowledge, as well as John threatening her to keep quiet. Remi Remi is the current queen of Wellston and one of Seraphina's friends. Though Remi is not as close to Seraphina as John is, the two share a deep level of respect. Even after Seraphina lost her abilities, Remi does not view Seraphina as a lesser person, unlike many other students of Wellston. However, Seraphina is unaware of Remi's current occupation as X-Rei. Arlo It is implied that Arlo and Seraphina have been rivals for quite some time, but have put up cordial fronts when dealing with one another.Chapter 23 Lately, however, Arlo's more merciless methods (especially strangling Rein during the Turf Wars) clashed with Seraphina's own methods and put an even bigger strain between them. The strain has only widened since, and Seraphina's loss of ability has driven an even bigger wedge between the two. She doesn't believe Arlo for a second when he reveals that John is Joker to her face, with the intention of using her as his "Weakness" to put a stop to the latter's scheme to shatter Wellston's hierarchy. References Category:Relationships Category:Characters